


hit me back

by GaragesAfterDark



Series: Dungeon Brawlers [4]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Girls Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Quitter faces their fears, Special Guest Appearance by Stijn Strongbody's voicemail message, Wait... did you want to be rivals?, What if we were both bi and poly and bad at telling people we like them... HAHA jk (unless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark
Summary: After a very eventful day during siesta, Quitter obsesses over a cutting remark that left her sense of self shaken. In their state of emotional vulnerability, the seeds of change take root...Or: How Wyatt Quitter Gets A New Girlfriend, A New Rival, And (maybe) A New(ish) Boyfriend
Relationships: Malik Destiny & Wyatt Quitter, Nolanestophia Patterson/Wyatt Quitter, Sigmund Castillo/Wyatt Pothos, Stijn Strongbody/Wyatt Quitter
Series: Dungeon Brawlers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116830





	hit me back

Quitter was alone with her thoughts, and as usual they hated it.

Pothos was busy talking to Sigmund and Quitter had wanted to give the two of them some alone time. Given the late hour Allison and Kichiro were probably off enjoying each other's private company as well. The only other people she knew who were in the castle right now were Malik and Sophia and Quitter wasn't feeling up to facing either of them at the moment.

The only company they could keep were the thoughts in their head.

They had a lot to think about right now.

Quitter paced relentlessly through the corridors of Sigmund Castillo, utterly fixated on a memory from earlier that day.

The moment kept replaying in their head, over and over: Being held at sword point by Malik Destiny. Her surrender. His refusal to accept until she justified her reasons. Her evasion. Her guilty admission of helplessness. His words...

_"Why should I bother to respect someone who can't be bothered to respect themselves?"_

They wanted to scream.

Quitter turned a corner onto an exterior balcony and howled into the cold desert night. 

"I respect myself plenty! I'm Wyatt Quitter and I **never** quit!"

Except... they had. And that was the bitterest pill to swallow.

Quitter was used to losing. It was just a fact of life for them on almost every team they had ever played for. But they never let _themselves_ accept defeat. Never acted like they lost all the time. Defeat was just a thing that happened to them because of circumstances beyond their control. It was never really _their_ fault... or so they let on. Quitter was always showing the rest of the world what a confident bigshot they were every minute of every day until they could believe it too. It was so much easier than facing the truth that maybe they _were_ to blame for their failures.

In her head, Malik's words continued to mock her.

_"...at least Sophia has the courage to face what she's afraid of."_

Quitter leaned against the railing and buried their head in their arms.

 _Gods, she had said such awful things about Sophia too, hadn't she?_ It didn't matter that they had done it to try and rile up Malik during their duel, Quitter knew that deep down some angry spiteful part of themselves must believe what they said: that Sophia was "weak".

_What did that even mean though? What did that bitter little part of their brain think "weakness" was?_

It couldn't be physical. Sophia was at _least_ as fit as the average professional Blaseball player, if not more so.

_Was it emotional? Did they think less of Sophia because she didn't want to sit and watch people she knew get hurt in front of her?_

Or was it because Sophia wore her fears on her sleeve while Quitter buried hers deep down out of sight?

Then it was Pothos' voice in her head:

_"I just think we're here because you want to avoid addressing your **actual** problem."_

Quitter shook their head, sliding down the railing to a sitting position.

_That's how all this had started, hadn't it? All because that downright adorable side of beef couldn't take a damn hint if it came up and smacked him on his perfectly sculpted ass?_

_She had tried, damn it! She hadn't quit!_

...but they hadn't once done the obvious thing. They had never just plainly laid out what they meant. Because that would have carried a risk of rejection. Of failure. And it would have been nobody's fault but hers.

She hadn't quit... but she had always chosen flailing ineffectually rather than take an actual risk.

Because she was afraid.

"Quitter?"

They nearly leapt out of their skin at the sound of Sophia's voice.

"I'm sorry... I just thought I heard someone out here is all..."

Quitter turned around to face the catgirl standing behind her, paws in the pockets of a hoodie. Somehow, seeing her in casual wear made her look even softer than she normally did.

Quitter shook themselves. "You just surprised me is all. I thought you would be curled up with your boyfriend at this hour."

"Oh, he's asleep and recovering from the fight right now. I'm not really tired so I'm just kind of... wandering around I guess?"

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah... I could use some company... err, if you aren't too busy that is."

Quitter raised an eyebrow at her and scooted to one side. It was kind of a pointless gesture they realized; the balcony was quite spacious and there was plenty of space at the railing already.

Sophia stepped outside and joined her at the railing, taking a seat in the space she had vacated.

For almost a minute, neither of them spoke.

"So..." Sophia eventually said.

Quitter nodded. "So... yeah. How's... how's he doing?"

"You, uh... you and Pothos really did a number on him. He'll be fine before you know it, I'm just... well... impressed? I've never seen anything do so much so damage to him before."

"Oh, it was nothing! I..."

They felt a pang in their gut.

"...actually it really was nothing. Most of that was Pothos' doing, really. He beat me pretty soundly after you left."

"Well... he _was_ a professional freelance swordsman for years before he ever picked up a blaseball bat. I thought you held your own pretty well considering. I didn't even know you knew how to swordfight!"

"Yeah, you pick up a lot of things when you're as..." They trailed off.

Sophia tilted her head "...as what?"

"...restless as I am." Quitter finished.

"That's... an odd choice of words."

"It fits well enough... I try a bit of everything when I'm not playing. How about you?"

Sophia looked away.

It took Quitter a second to realize what they'd said. "...shit. I'm sorry. I... I forgot, I guess."

Sophia rubbed one eye. "I do too, sometimes... it's okay."

"...is it?"

"Yeah, it is. I've had to find other things to do with myself since then, which isn't too hard. The Garages are really big into people having side projects, and nobody is ever really out of the band _just_ because they aren't on the line up. I try to do what I can to support my friends from the sidelines. I hope it helps..."

"Well, you guys made it all the way to the last Internet Series didn't you? Clearly you're doing something right!"

"I'd like to think so... but that might have just been a fluke? It was really surreal though... that was probably the closest I've ever gotten to a championship season, even if I wasn't going up to bat myself."

"Wait... hold on a second. Didn't you used to play for the Tigers? And for the Pies?"

"Yep... never in the right seasons though. I actually started with the Fridays. Then I got traded to Hades for Nagomi McDaniel."

"Wait, seriously? _The_ Nagomi McDaniel?!"

"Yep! I was the swap that put her in Hawaii. Then I was with the Tigers for a whole season, before I got traded again to the two-time reigning champions. The Pies got me and the Tigers got Jessica Telephone. Then the next season the Pies lost the title and the Tigers took it all for the first time."

"Oh wow... that really sucks!"

"Hehe, yeah I guess it does huh? I liked all the teams I was a part of though. I just don't have very good timing for championships... Honestly, when I'm feeling really down I almost want to blame myself for it. But I know that's just silly! One person can't make or break a team by themselves right? ...at least that's what I tell myself. Usually I believe it too."

Quitter shifted uncomfortably. "...so, that last championship? What was it like to be there?"

"Honestly... kind of like a waking dream? A lot of it is a bit of a blur, but that might have been because of what was going on with the black hole swallowing all those wins."

"Well, I _definitely_ remember seeing the opening game pre-show."

Sophia turned pink.

"That was _you_ singing on stage, right? Not some other catgirl in the Seattle Garages cheer squad?"

Sophia buried her face in her paws. "...yeah. That was me."

"What's it like singing for a crowd like that? I've done karaoke and a couple open mic nights, but never actually performed for a real audience or anything. Was it fun?"

"Oh that was probably the scariest thing I ever did! This is going to sound dumb but... I was petrified that everyone was going to hate my singing. Like... that they were finally going to realize that I was a fraud or something? That I wasn't really good at anything I cared about despite my best efforts? That's probably hard for you to imagine, I know, but for someone like me... it's on my mind a lot. Hey... you okay?"

Quitter started. "Oh! Uh... yeah!"

"Okay..."

They swallowed. "Hey, Sophia..."

"...yeah?"

They took a deep breath. "Listen... can you keep a secret? ...I need some advice."

"Oh? You... want advice from _me?_ Uh... I can do my best!"

Quitter exhaled. "Oooookay. So, there's this guy I know. He's... got a lot in common with Malik, actually. That's... kind of the reason why I was acting so interested in your boyfriend to begin with. Anyway, him and I... We've become good friends. Really good friends. Like... "with benefits" good friends. But the thing is... I actually want to date him, but I'm afraid that if he doesn't feel the same way it will change what we have now."

They turned and looked Sophia in the eyes. "How am I supposed to just flat out _tell someone_ that I like them?"

Sophia got flustered. "Oh... uh... a-are you really sure I'm the right person to ask about that? I'm not very good at that kind of thing..."

"You managed to get Malik, right?"

"Ye-yeah, but... I didn't really do that on my own. I had a lot of help from others."

Quitter looked away dejectedly. "Oh..."

Sophia clapped her paws together. "I've got it! You just need someone to help you, right? I have an idea that might work... if you want me to try it."

Quitter shrugged. "Sure. Go for it."

Sophia placed her palms on either side of Quitter's face. "Look at me."

They did, fidgeting ever so slightly.

Sophia put on her most serious voice. "Quitter, I order you to face your fears and do whatever will make you happy!"

Quitter burst out laughing.

Sophia blushed. "Hey, I'm new at this okay? ...meanie."

"Heh, I don't mean to be mean but I guess I can't turn it off."

"I'm trying to help you be happy. Do you want my help or not?"

"Uh... sure? I guess?"

"Then stop fighting and listen to what I tell you."

"Pfft. I don't just roll over and take direction from just anyone..."

"Why not?"

"...huh?"

"Why do you want to be so gosh darn stubborn with people who are trying to help you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"So make me understand!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Ugggggh, why are you like this?!"

_"Because I need to feel in control of my life!"_

The words spilled out of her before she could hold them back. The brief silence was oppressively heavy.

"Okay." Sophia answered simply. "...so _do_ you?"

Quitter avoided her gaze.

"Look at me."

They did.

Sophia looked back at her with big, soft eyes. "I. Won't. Hurt. You. Understand?"

Quitter's breath caught. They nodded, feeling themselves start to blush.

"Okay... Now _please_ stop letting fear keep you from being happy. Just follow your heart and trust that things will work out."

Quitter bit her lip. "You sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

Quitter laid a hand on the back of Sophia's neck, pulled her in and kissed her on the mouth.

Sophia went rigid.

Quitter immediately let go and pulled away looking shameful. "I'm sorry. I... I misread. I should have been more clear about wha--"

Sophia kissed her.

Once the shock faded, Quitter sank into the gentle press of her lips and let the feeling of sweetness and light pour over them.

After a long moment they both pulled apart again, each looking rather flustered about what had just happened.

"So..." Quitter rubbed the back of their neck. "Yeah."

Sophia blushed a little deeper. "I wanted to do that for a little while now... but I just couldn't feel brave enough to try. Isn't that really silly after everything I just said to you? But you, ah... going first gave me the courage I needed. Thank you for helping me feel brave."

"N-no problem! Always happy to be an inspirational figure..." They looked down, biting their lip and blushing.

Sophia scooted closer to her. "Hey."

"Heh... Hey."

"Do you... I mean, would you want to... maybe..."

Sophia's phone buzzed in the pocket of her hoodie. She checked it.

"Sorry. Just a sec..."

She put the phone up to her ear.

"Uh, hey Allison I'm just a teensy bit busy right now... No, I haven't... He's not in the room still? ...so what does it say? ...what do you mean _exploring?!_ " 

Quitter wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan.

Sophia heaved a sigh. "...yes, I will help look for him."

She hung up.

Quitter quirked an eyebrow. "Misplace your himbo?"

"Ugh. Yeah, Malik left the room without telling anyone. If I had to guess he's probably wandering the halls turning the furniture over in search of 'recovery items'. I'd better go find him and drag him back to our room before he gets into too much trouble."

Sophia stood and started to walk off, then turned around. "...you coming, Quitter?"

"Oh... is that okay?"

"More than okay, silly. Besides," she giggled, "it will be easier to take him in if we outnumber him."

She offered a hand up. Quitter took it.

Sophia continued to hold their hand as the two of them walked, and with her other she began to compose the first of several messages on her phone.

ShadyCat_;3c : Hey Farrell! I've got some incredible mews and an impawtant question to ask :3

\-----

Quitter woke up early the next morning with a sleeping catgirl nuzzled up against her, softly purring. This was almost enough to lull them right back to sleep when they noticed Malik getting dressed on the edge of the bed.

"Hey... 'morning," they said softly.

Malik turned around, still pulling on a shirt. "Morning yourself."

Sophia stirred, but didn't wake. Quitter gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, carefully extracted herself from the sleeping catgirl's arms, re-acquired the missing parts of her outfit from the floor, and followed Malik into the hall.

"Have you got a minute?" they asked.

"Sure, but not much more than that. I'm getting a run in before it gets hot."

Quitter just _stared_ at him. "Weren't you _limping_ yesterday?"

Malik grinned. "Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix!"

"Oh, well in that case tell me where we're starting and I'll get changed."

They reconvened outside on the parapets and set a brisk pace along the top of Castillo's outer wall. The predawn air was cold and Quitter was glad to have thought to bring a windbreaker. Sigmund kept their path illuminated by torchlight as they ran neck and neck, neither letting the other pull ahead.

When the two of them eventually stopped for a water break, Quitter finally broached the subject on her mind.

"So... Are things alright between us?"

Malik gave them a confused look. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"When I showed up last night with Sophia, I thought you still might hate me."

"Huh? Why would I hate you?"

"But... what about everything you said about not respecting me?"

"Oh. Well, were you afraid of what I'd think of you?"

"...kinda."

"Did you come anyway?"

"I mean, obviously..."

"Then why would I not respect you? Especially since we're close friends now."

"...seriously?"

"Yeah! We clashed. We fought. We pushed each other to grow past our limits. We stopped fighting. We came to an understanding. We watched each other make out with someone we both have feelings for. Now we're training together. Pretty standard stuff really."

"Wow... yeah, you really do remind me of someone I know."

"Oh? Another close friend of yours?"

"Yeah..."

"The one you are crushing on?"

Quitter turned red. "Does _everyone_ know about this?"

"I dunno? I just heard from Allison yesterday. She asked if I knew why you'd tried to hook up with me and told me about it."

"I still don't see how that's any of her business. Besides, it's not even like you and I actually ended up fucking or anything."

"Yeah, that would be more of a rivals thing to do."

Quitter laughed.

At the next water break, Malik turned and asked. "Wait... _did_ you want to be rivals?"

Quitter did a spit-take. "Are you kidding me?! You couldn't have asked that last night when the three of us were already in a cuddlepile?"

Malik looked at them sheepishly. "You seemed to be there mainly for Sophia and I didn't want to make things weird. Honesty I'm good either way, but I wouldn't say 'no' to having some simmering sexual tension with an opponent to get me focused on improving next season. Unless that's not your style."

Quitter smirked and gave him a sly wink. "Listen catboy, I've never made a decision in my life and I'm not about to start now. You think we're rivals? That means we're rivals." She shook her head. "Honestly, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. Guys like me are always second guessing people's hints and clues... assuming we see them at all. If your friend really is like me, then they probably have no idea how you really feel because you haven't laid it out plainly."

"It can't _actually_ be that simple."

"Quitter, I didn't even suspect Sophia wanted to kiss me until 3 seconds before we made out for the first time. Just tell them. Even if they don't see you that way already they might start once they know you have feelings for them."

"Hey! I was _going to_ , okay?"

"Oh... Sophia talk you into it?"

"...sort of."

Malik beamed. "She is really something else, isn't she? She's got a knack for bringing out the best in people she admires. And she _definitely_ admires you now Quitter."

Quitter turned their face away to hide a blush and saw two figures coming up the road to the gate arm in arm.

"Huh... I guess Sandy and Little Alex Horne are finally back."

"Oh? Let's go say hi, then."

"Nah. You go on ahead. I've... got something to take care of first."

Malik shrugged, then vaulted over the low wall onto the roof below and began descending towards the main gate.

Quitter stared after him, shook her head and took out her phone. They stared at the number in their contacts for a long time. Then they hit call and listened to it ring until...

"Moshi Moshi! I'm very sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but I'm sure it is for a good reason! Like sleeping! Or maybe I'm on the field! Or perhaps I am spotting a teammate at the gym! Or it could be that you have the wrong number? This is Stijn Strongbody, by the way. I probably should have said that earlier and saved both of us a lot of trouble! Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I possibly can! Unless you do not want me to call you, in which case you should probably hang up and not leave a message. Thank you very much and remember to hydrate!"

She steadied her breathing and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Hey Stijn, this is Quitter. Hit me back when you get this message, okay? I was thinking we should grab lunch at the usual place just as soon as I'm back in Tokyo. There's... I've got something I want to talk with you about in person..."


End file.
